Soul King Palace Residents
These are the various residents of the Soul King Palace. Mera Hiuchigashima Bleach manga; Volume 60, page 179 is one of Ōetsu Nimaiya's assistants and bodyguards, helping him in the forging of Zanpakutō, and is a Zanpakutō Spirit. Appearance Mera has the appearance of a slender young girl with spiky red hair, which is tied up in a ponytail at the back. She wears a vest with a large, furred collar, and a short skirt.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, page 2 Personality Mera is very harsh towards her creator and master, Ōetsu Nimaiya, unceremoniously kicking him from behind as he played pranks on Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 522, page 11 Plot When Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai land at Ōetsu Nimaiya's palace, Mera informs Nimaiya of this.Bleach manga; Chapter 522, page 1 Later, as Nimaiya shares a photo of Ichigo and Renji standing on their heads with his Zanpakutō harem, Mera, kicking him from behind, asks how long he is going to keep this up. As Nimaiya asks what she is doing, Mera, stating Nimaiya will not get anything done, tells them to follow her. Leading them to the Hōōden, she tells them to step inside. After they fall down, Nimaiya explains how all the girls they met are Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 522, pages 11-14 Later, after Ichigo fails to defeat the Asauchi, Nimaiya, telling him to go home, has Mera grab him and hold him in place while he tells him to not come back to Soul Society either. After Ichigo is sent back to the Human World, Mera looks on as Nimaiya says Ichigo must return to and know about his roots.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, pages 14-17 After Isshin Kurosaki explains the life and death of Ichigo's mother to Ichigo and asks him how he will get back, Mera, popping out behind him, says the timing is perfect and they will return. Back at the Hōōden, Mera explains how the Chōkaimon they opened had a precise time for a round trip, so Nimaiya had decided to send him back for one night because if nothing had changed, it would have been useless to wait any longer, prompting Nimaiya to, sliding out from behind her, say this is correct.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 2-4 Later, when Nimaiya says it is time to begin, Mera, along with Tokie, Nonomi, Hasuka, and Tsumiko, leaps out and lands on Nimaiya, with each of them hitting him on a different part of his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 2 After Nimaiya calls the Asauchi which Ichigo chose over to him, Mera breathes fire in front of her, creating a roaring blaze.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 5 Later, Mera looks on when Ichigo grabs the blade while Nimaiya is still forging it.Bleach manga; Chapter 542, page 4 When the sea surrounding the forge is evaporated by the intense heat, she notes all of the water has disappeared.Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 8-9 The next day, when Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth, and Uryū Ishida arrive at the palace, Mera senses their presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 1-2 Powers & Abilities Fire-Breathing: Mera can breathe out a huge amount of flame, which she uses as the catalyst for Ōetsu Nimaiya's forging process. Appearances in Other Media Tokie Tonokawa is one of Ōetsu Nimaiya's assistants and bodyguards, helping him in the forging of Zanpakutō, and is a Zanpakutō Spirit. Appearance Tokie has long black hair, which hangs down on either side of her face. She wears a long dress with a black sash around her waist,Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 3 a crescent-shaped hairpiece on either side of her head, and a thin sash around her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 6 Personality Tokie is very negative and prone to tearing up, stating she does not like forging Zanpakutō, it is a troublesome activity, and she leads the worst life ever. Plot When Ōetsu Nimaiya says it is time to begin, Tokie, along with Mera, Nonomi, Hasuka, and Tsumiko, leaps out and lands on Nimaiya, with each of them hitting him on a different part of his body. After Mera breathes fire to begin the forging process, Tokie laments having to take part in the forging, saying she does not like it and it is a pain, before being told by Nonomi it is work. Later, Tokie looks on when Ichigo grabs the blade while Nimaiya is still forging it. When the sea surrounding the forge is evaporated by the intense heat, she wonders if they have ever seen this happen, prompting Nonomi to state they have not. Appearances in Other Media Hasuka Hashihara is one of Ōetsu Nimaiya's assistants and bodyguards, helping him in the forging of Zanpakutō, and is a Zanpakutō Spirit. Appearance Hasuka has long blond hair, which hangs down from the back of her head in two pigtails. She wears a skirt with a bow-tie around her waist, and is well-endowed. Personality Hasuka is very enthusiastic, loudly announcing the arrival of Ōetsu Nimaiya's bodyguards. Plot When Ōetsu Nimaiya says it is time to begin, Hasuka, along with Mera and three other Zanpakutō spirits, leaps out and land on Nimaiya, each hitting him on a different part of his body. Afterwards, she proudly announces the arrival of Nimaiya's bodyguards. After Mera breathes fire to start the forging and Nimaiya has the Asauchi Ichigo Kurosaki chose return to sword form, Hasuka extends her hair, grabs the Asauchi, and holds it in place with her hair while Nimaiya hits it with a hammer presented to him by Tsumiko.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 11 Later, when Ichigo grabs the blade while Nimaiya is forging it, Hasuka asks what he is doing and begins to note Ichigo's hands will burn before being cut off by Nimaiya, who says it is alright.Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 4-5 Powers & Abilities Prehensile Hair: Hasuka has the ability to extend and freely control her hair, allowing her to grab and hold objects. Appearances in Other Media Nonomi Nomino is one of Ōetsu Nimaiya's assistants and bodyguards, helping him in the forging of Zanpakutō, and is a Zanpakutō Spirit. Appearance Nonomi has a small stature and reddish-pink, curly hair. The sclera of her eyes are black, and her pupils are oddly shaped.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 9 She wears a vest with a fluffy collar, and a short skirt with a fluffy bottom. Personality Nonomi is very enthusiastic about work, admonishing Tokie for complaining about participating in the forging process. Plot When Ōetsu Nimaiya says it is time to begin, Nonomi, along with Mera and three other Zanpakutō spirits, leaps out and land on Nimaiya, each hitting him on a different part of his body. After Mera breathes fire to start the forging, Tokie starts complaining about participating, prompting Nonomi to express surprise and tell her it is work, so it must be done. Later, Nonomi looks on when Ichigo grabs the blade while Nimaiya is still forging it. When the sea surrounding the forge is evaporated by the intense heat, Tokie wonders if they have ever seen this happen before, prompting Nonomi to state they have not. Appearances in Other Media Tsumiko Tsuchimiya is one of Ōetsu Nimaiya's assistants and bodyguards, helping him in the forging of Zanpakutō, and is a Zanpakutō Spirit. Appearance Tsumiko has long black hair, which covers one of her eyes. Her body is wrapped in bandages, save for her left shoulder, as is the lower half of her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 7 Plot When Ōetsu Nimaiya says it is time to begin, Tsumiko, along with Mera and three other Zanpakutō spirits, leaps out and land on Nimaiya, each hitting him on a different part of his body. After Mera breathes fire to begin the forging process and Hasuka extends her hair and grabs the Asauchi Ichigo Kurosaki chose, Tsumiko pulls down the bandages on her face, removes one of her teeth, and molds it into a black hammer, which she presents to Nimaiya.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, pages 7-8 Later, Tsumiko looks on when Ichigo grabs the blade while Nimaiya is still forging it. Powers & Abilities Dental Molding: By removing her teeth and molding them in her hands, Tsumiko can create a black hammer with a long handle. =Kazuo and Kazuhiro= and are the assistants of Tenjirō Kirinji, aiding him in the running of his hot springs. Appearance Kazuo and Kazuhiro are two identical, bespectacled, and muscular men, whose black hair is cut short and neatly trimmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 5 & 11 Personality Kazuo and Kazuhiro are very loyal to Tenjirō Kirinji, willingly holding Ichigo Kurosaki under the water for a long period of time''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 520, page 4 and enduring the hyper-healing properties of Kirinji's hot springs''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 520, page 11 under his order. Plot As Kazuo and Kazuhiro hold Ichigo Kurosaki underwater, Ichigo, having stayed there for ninety-three seconds, finally bursts out of the water, pushing one of them away in the process. When Tenjirō Kirinji tells them to hold him down again, they comply, telling Ichigo to not be mad at them. As they struggle with Ichigo, Kirinji, telling them to wait, punches Ichigo in the face, sending him flying backwards. When Kirinji states Ichigo and Renji Abarai are ready to go, Kazuo and Kazuhiro launch them to the next palace. When Kirinji, stating this must have been hard on them, tells them they can take of their kimono, they gratefully do so, revealing their bodies were burned by the hot springs. As they comment on how the hot springs would have made them rot and explode if they were not wearing these kimono, and how Ichigo and Renji are incredible for being able to withstand the ponds for so long, Kirinji tells them how Ichigo immediately counterattacked when Kirinji struck him, prompting them to express surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 4-12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga Only Characters